The Blade Lord and the Oaf from Ostia
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: How is it that, the Blade Lord Lyndis, who fought Nergal, dragons, and the Black Fang, could not breathe when she thought of loving that oaf from Ostia? LynxHector oneshot T just in case!
1. Lyn has issues

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Fire Emblem! But I do own this story! This poorly written story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Smart Lyn _

_Denial Lyn_

Narrator

"Talking"

----The Blade Lord and The Oaf from Ostia----

It was over. Nergal was finished and the dragons were gone.

What now?

This question had been occupying Lyn's mind ever since the last blow to the dragon had been landed. After all the fighting, she just had to wonder what to do now. Would she stay with Eliwood and the rest?

Would she return to Caelin? Or maybe once again step foot on the seas of grass of the Sacae plains?

Any place she chose, she would still have to say goodbye to someone, lose many an ally, and probably never see him or her again.

As Lyn was riding back to the camp, she had to decide where to leave for after she gathered all of her belongings.

With Kent in Caelin?

Rath in Sacae?

Eliwood in Pherae?

Or….

Hector?

How is it that, the Blade Lord Lyndis, who fought Nergal, dragons, and the Black Fang, could not breathe when she thought of loving that oaf from Ostia?

_Because you are in love with that oaf from Ostia._

Lyn was right. Hector is more of a danger to his allies than his enemies.

"Lyn?" a voice asked.

Speak of the devil. Hector.

It was unfortunate that Lyn found it more entertaining to stare at the blue-haired brute rather than have a civilized conversation with him.

Quite unfortunate.

"Lyn? What in the name of Elimine are you doing?" he now demanded.

_Staring at you._

"Nothing at all! What are you talking about?"

_You lied._

_Shut up!_

"Oh really? Then how come you were—?" he started

"I said it was nothing! Honestly Hector!" she interrupted, agitated.

"What is it with you lately! After we finished the Black Fang, you've been dozing off and not talking to anyone! Aren't you supposed to be _happy_!"

_You're fighting with him now. _

_Don't you think I know that!_

"Why should I be _happy _when I'm never going to see the man I love again!" Lyn blurted.

"…Lyn?"

_He is staring at you._

_You screwed it all up._

_I screwed it all up._

………

_I should run._

_You should confess._

_I know._

_But you're running anyway._

"Wait! Lyn! What are you doing!" Hector would shout after the retreating enigma of a green-haired female.

_Running, that's what this idiot is doing._

_Shut up, I have to do this!_

_Apparently._

_There is no WAY that idiot will love me back!_

_Wow…_

_You two deserve each other._

Lyn was now leaning against some barrels containing vulneries, panting loudly.

_One might say panting so loudly it reaches the point of being unattractive._

_I'm sick of you!_

_Yeah, I would hate someone that is always right too._

_Ugh._

"Lyn, what in the blazes are you doing!" Hector demanded.

_Can't run now, Lynnie._

"Running." Was how she answered.

_That's an understatement._

_What! It's the truth!_

_Except you were running from your feelings and the man you love, while looking psychotic in front of everyone else at storage._

_Great._

"Lyn, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't really give me much of a chance, right sunshine?" she gave him an evil look and walked away from a dumbfounded Hector.

_Wow Lyn, good one, must have had to spend all night thinking of that one._

_And what is that supposed to mean?_

_Uhhh, me don't know! Me Lyn! Lyn no think!_

_Shut up! What was I supposed to do!_

_Seems a lot like running was your answer._

Whatever!

Hector pinned Lyn to the side of a tent, allowing no escape.

"Now Lyn, you are going to tell me everything. Okay?"

_Looks like running would be a smidge difficult here._

Just a smidge.

"Okay." She echoed.

_Good job! You actually TALKED to the bastard!_

_Thanks, Captain Obvious!_

_Lynnie, it isn't the 90's until hundreds ofyears from now._

_What—_

"Okay then who is the man you love?"

_The million-dollar question._

"…" Lyn looked down, taking sudden interest in her feet.

_I'm sweating, aren't I?_

_Only like a man._

_Great._

"Lyn…" Hector looked at her expectantly.

"…"

_Wow Lyn, good answer. Dot Dot Dot! Who are you, Rath!_

_Or Jaffar._

_That's great hun, OUT WITH IT!_

_Seems like the only thing I can do right now._

"I love…" she started.

Hector gave her the 'keep talking you freak' look.

"You" she whispered.

_You and the impressions! Looks like it's Florina now!_

_Hey at least I said it! _

_Right…_

_Well it's working._

_What?_

Hector's lips fell upon Lyn's in passionate kiss.

"I love you too Lyn." Hector stared down at her with a loving look.

And the rest happened behind the curtains of that tent…

Rebecca, Serra, and Priscilla got kicked out.

--------------

Fin.

--------------


	2. Sequelogue and stuff

_Smart Lyn Denial Lyn "Whispering mean people"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She looked up at Hector with concern in her eyes as they walked towards the throne of Marquess Ostia.

Lyn tightly gripped onto Hector's sweaty palm as they stood before Lord Uther.

"What is it that brings you to my throne, my brother?" the older blue-haired man asked as his inquisitive gaze sat upon Lyn's hand which was determined to grasp Hector's.

"We wish to be wed." Hector said a little to curtly.

_Yeah that's going to persuade him._

_You're still here!_

_I'm you're conscience. You're kind of stuck with me. Or something._

Everyone in the court whispered.

"_The poor marquess! His young brother wishes to be wed to that barbarian from Sacae!"_

"_They're both savages, I just pity that the marquess has to deal with that idiotic brother of his."_

"_From Sacae! Even if she is the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin, I don't trust that beast from the plains to be around Ostia at all!"_

Hector just gripped Lyn's hand tighter to comfort the hurt plainswoman.

"SILENCE!" Lord Uther yelled, his voice booming throughout the large stone room.

All of the petty nobles stared at him, startled.

"I will allow Lady Lyndis to be wed to my young brother, Lord Hector." Said, in spite of the nobles.

"Thank you very much Lord Marquess!" Lyn said, flustered as she curtsied even though it looked silly on her.

Hector stifled a laugh and she shot him a dirty look.

Lord Uther noticed and decided to comment, "Hector, your manners are unpolished as ever."

"Humph." Was Hector's pearl of wisdom in response to his brother's chiding.

It was now Lyn's turn to stifle a laugh.

"Come on, let's return to our quarters." Hector said to his lover.

Lyn just silently nodded in response, looking at her feet.

As soon as the two left the room, whispers soon erupted from the shocked nobles.

Their footsteps echoed on the stone hallway as silence enveloped the cold room.

"Lyn…you can't let those petty nobles get the best of you, they find people to judge because they have nothing better to do." Hector comforted.

"It's not that. I just…have to wonder if you would be better off not being with me."

"Lyn…I love you too much to care about what they think. We can't let them ruin us." Hector responded to her self-doubt.

She simply looked at him with an unreadable expression and walked into their room.

'I'm obviously not welcome there.' Hector thought, deciding to leave Lyn to herself and stand outside in the halls.

"Hector? What are you doing standing there?" Eliwood said, walking up to him with Ninian at his side.

"Did Lord Uther refuse you to be wed with Lyn?" Eliwood added, upon further thought.

"No, he approved, but the nobles said some hurtful things about her." Hector said.

"I think…you should talk to Lyn." Ninian timidly stated in the background.

"I agree." Eliwood said firmly.

"Fine."

So Hector walked into that room and the rest of that day remains classified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently they got busy that night, because Lyn and Hector had a girl named Lilina who became a so-so mage.

Immediately after Lilina was born, Lyn disappeared without a trace and was never found by Hector who adamantly searched for her years upon years.

Perhaps that unreadable look Lyndis gave Hector that fateful day was when she decided she would give him a last ounce of happiness before she would break his and Lilina's heart.

Some say she returned to Sacae while others thought she might have sought revenge on the bandits who massacred her clan.

But all know that it was certainly not easy for her to leave the man she loved with all of her heart and a child she deeply cherished.

Hector never saw Lyndis again before he died of battle wounds, but the times they did share together were the highlight of his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmkay so I don't own any of Fire Emblem and crap.

Oooo, kind of angsty this time around? At least I think for me. You know. I can hardly write non-fluff for the life of me. I know its short! That's why it's a sequelogue! (I don't know where I got that from.)

Reviews? Please? I got two hundred something views for the story but only 6 of you reviewed! I love those of you that did review though!


End file.
